Ai「愛」
by Hyuuga Temari
Summary: Ai 「愛」Amor¿Por qué está todo tan oscuro?¿Por qué no encuentro la luz?¿Por qué no te siento aqui a mi lado?[Naruto x Hinata][OneShot]


¿Estoy despierta?

Mis brazos se alzan intentando tomar un amanecer nuevo, un verano desconocido que despierta en este día.

¿Por qué está todo tan oscuro?

¿Por qué no encuentro la luz?

Una suave voz me pide calma, es mi hermana. Ella me agarra la mano y me pide calma; escucho una puerta abrir y cerrar. Tiemblo. Su mano se aferra fuertemente a la mía, nunca había sentido el calor de las manos de Hanabi hasta este momento. Ella solo se aferraba a mi, cuando era pequeña, en las noches de lluvia cuando el miedo por los truenos la hacía temblar. Ahora ella es una mujer, tiene 15 años y ha logrado ascender a chuunin. Yo la vi, lo recuerdo. Recuerdo el orgullo de mi padre al verla ganadora de aquel encuentro, aquel orgullo que nunca había tenido por mi; por Neji y por Hanabi pero nunca por mi, hasta que descubrí aquel secreto.

Recuerdo el sol cayendo sobre mi cuerpo, el roce de la hierba recién cortada en la planta de mis pies, los pajarillos que recién retomaban el vuelo para perderse en la inmensidad del cielo azul que descansaba sobre mi cabeza, entrenando desde la mañana a la noche diariamente desde que meses antes me había convertido en Jounin en el examen anual a la vez que Kiba había conseguido llegar a ser ANBU y Shino a su vez llevaba dos largos años con su nuevo grupo, aquellas labores de sensei como Kurenai le había dicho en alguna que otra ocasión. Por eso hasta que me dieran algún grupo o misión no podía más que entrenar sin descanso para lograr ser ANBU, como Naruto-kun. Suspiré al pensar en él, en pocos días cumpliríamos nuestro primer año como pareja, luego de su desastrosa petición, claro está.

Llevaba meses entrenando un nuevo uso del Byakugan, lo había sentido en uno de los tantos entrenamientos junto a Neji-niisan, este nuevo uso no solo me proporcionaba una vista de 360º sino que mejoraba cuatro veces más mi percepción además de la rapidez y certeza de mis golpes. Entrenando eso me hallaba cuando sentí la llegada de mi padre, justo efectuando un giro del kaiten, mucho más rápido de los kaiten de Neji-niisan, mis manos finas dieron certeros golpes a los tres troncos que tenía frente a mi. Mis pupilas, generalmente blancas, destellaban en tonos violetas. A los pocos minutos descubrí con aquellos que los troncos descansaban en la tierra hecho astillas, dejando sorprendido a mi padre.

- Oto-san, se que está ahí- susurré a la vez que me volvía hacia el sitio donde mi padre me observaba, en silencio. Sorprendido, salió de su escondite mirándome directamente a los ojos los cuales seguían destellando en violeta.

- ¿Cómo has conseguido esos ojos? -.preguntó fríamente mi padre mientras yo sentía todo mi cuerpo estremecerse con sus palabras, mantenerme firme era lo principal que me importaba en ese momento, cuando le observaba en silencio.

- L… lo descubrí entrenando, padre – me golpee mentalmente por la poca paciencia que estaba demostrando, la poca firmeza al titubear al comienzo.Escuché a padre suspirar para luego tomarme de los hombros, observándome largamente, ahí descubrí que tan mayor estaba mi padre, aquel que tanto había renegado de mi. Mis ojos, ya sin las marcadas venas del Byakugan activas, brillaron violáceas a mi padre.

- Te prohíbo que lo vuelvas a utilizar Hinata.

- Pero…

- Te lo prohíbo Hinata, no hay más que hablar.

Suspiré con pesadez mientras bajaba sumisamente la cabeza, asintiendo silenciosa y a la vez preguntándome por aquella prohibición de padre. No lo comprendería en ese entonces, pero si ahora…

- ¿Neesan? – la voz de Hanabi me trae a la realidad, además del calor que sentía por el verano sofocante. ¿Verano? Algo iba mal, cuando yo peleé contra aquella extraña mujer la nieve había comenzado a caer.

Volví mi rostro hacia Hanabi, buscando una respuesta a todas mis preguntas, sentí como ella volvía la cara hacia mi; seguramente mirándome extrañada. La escuché suspirar levemente mientras apretaba mi mano.

- Neesan tu… llevas durmiendo un año completo.

- ¿Qué? – mi voz se dejó escuchar mientras sentía como i hermana bajaba la cabeza.

- Neji-niisan te encontró en la frontera y te trajo. Tsunade-sama y Sakura-san estuvieron tratándote, llegaste inconsciente y llena de cortadas en todo el cuerpo. Habías perdido mucha sangre. Todos estábamos muy preocupados ya que habías caído en coma.

Tenía la boca abierta y la cabeza agachada mientras escuchaba el relato de la boca de mi hermana menor. Un escalofrío me recorrió pensando en la persona que me había acompañado en aquello; aunque él era un ANBU y uno de los más fuertes de la aldea pero nuestros contrarios eran Akatsuki… y eso era parte esencial.

- ¿Y Naruto-kun? – Hanabi tragó duro, seguramente algo muy fuerte había pasado como para contármelo. Soltó mi mano y se levantó del asiento. La escuché caminar y al poco el viento cálido del exterior dio en mi cara; seguramente había abierto la ventana y observaba el exterior.

¿Se había quedado sin palabras? Hanabi, la que era reconocida por ser la insensible dentro de la aldea, la fría y calculadora del clan Hyuuga; ella Hyuuga Hanabi no sabía como explicarse.

- ¿Hanabi? - susurré – si no quieres contarlo…

- No es eso, es que… no se como explicarte…

- Pasó algo¿verdad?

- No puedo mentirte, neesan – susurró, por como se escuchaba su voz seguramente miraba al exterior, perdiéndose en el paisaje fijando sus ojos en las caras esculpidas que se observaban desde el hospital – Naruto-san no…. Volvió…

- ¿No volvió? – mi voz salió suave, en un susurro…

- Él…

_Hinata y Naruto pasaban aquel día juntos. Desde hace más de un año ellos eran pareja, desde que el hiperactivo rubio se había dado cuenta de que sus sentimientos verdaderos se encontraban tras la blanquecina mirada de aquella jounin, y no tras los ojos verdes de su mejor amiga. _

_Ella le quería desde siempre y él se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos en aquella misión que los reunió para la búsqueda de Sasuke hace unos años atrás donde compartían grupo con Yamato-sensei y Kiba. Allí recordó a la chica del lago a la que vió en los movimientos de lucha de su, ahora, novia._

_El jinchuuriki sonrió tras de su máscara de ANBU pensando que en poco tiempo aquella mujer se convertiría en su esposa._

_Pero no todo sería felicidad aquel día, todo comenzó con la explosión de aquellos dos chakras. Hinata no esperó nada para activar su Byakugan y descubrir que no estaban muy lejos de allí. Hizo un señal a su novio, quien se paró a su lado._

_- Naruto, al norte unos doscientos metros- dijo dispuesta a ir con él. Naruto colocó una mano sobre su hombro._

_- Iré solo._

_- Pero…_

_- Hinata no quiero que nada te pase – la Hyuuga miró fieramente a su novio, le daba igual que cualquiera le dijera eso insinuando que no servía para la pelea, para un cuerpo a cuerpo; pero no él. Si era él quien se lo insinuaba, dolía demasiado…_

_- Yo soy jounnin, soy tan válida como cualquiera, soy tu compañera ahora, no soy tu novia – Naruto sonrió al ver esa ferocidad en los ojos de Hinata y asintió._

_- De acuerdo, pero cuídate..._

_- Tu también, Naruto-kun…_

Un suave sollozo salió de mi boca haciendo que mi hermana diera un bote. Sentí como las lágrimas caían de mis ojos como perlas pero aquellas no me otorgaban la visión. No tardó ni un segundo en abrazarme con fuerzas para desahogarme.

Saber de la muerte de mi prometido en esas circunstancias había supuesto un golpe fatal; recién despierta enterarme no solo de mi ceguera, de que había fracasado en la misión sino de que aquella persona que había supuesto toda mi vida ya no existía. Que aquellos, solo kami-sama sabe donde estén, me habían dejado sin mi vida, me habían dejado sin visión y ahora tenía que seguir adelante…

**- 5 años después- **

Es la primera vez que llego hasta aquí, sola y con algo tan difícil de terminar tras de mi. El sonido de pelea comienza a llenar cada rincón de la Hoja, si, estámos sitiados por Otogakure y la Niebla pero pronto tendremos la ayuda de Suna. Volveré a ver aquel que alguna vez salvaste, al que decías que era como tu hermano… El pacto de ayuda con Suna sigue aún vigente, el pacto que tu lograste.

Tu nombre en esta piedra aún no se ha borrado ni una décima, está tan firme como siempre… Tan firme como tu, como lo fueron tus ideales. Soy yo la que jamás ha sido fuerte. Ahora soy la matriarca del Clan Hyuuga. Es curioso¿verdad?; tomé este sitio cuando padre murió y Neji-niisan y Hanabi se decidieron a apoyarme. Solo esto, pensaban ellos, que podría sacarme de la perpetua tristeza que me provoca tu muerte. Pero no es así.

Ni eso.

Ni sus continuos intentos por que salga con alguien.

Ni el que los ancianos del clan volvieran una vez más a decirme que como matriarca necesito un marido.

Aunque ahora lo pidieran de nuevo, no puedo hacerlo. Por que mi vida ya se extingue, por que una vez más lo he hecho. 5 años después yo he vengado tu muerte, con estos ojos malditos…

Si, Naruto la chica de cabello azul que ves no muy lejos es la misma que te arrancó la vida. La misma que ha terminado cayendo por el poder de la hoja.. Lo he… logrado…

_Hinata cayó a los pies de aquella enorme piedra negra donde su nombre, seguramente, sería inscrito al lado del de Naruto. Konoha había perdido el legado del cuarto Hokage años atrás, ahora perdía a la joven heredera del clan Hyuuga la cual sonreía tiernamente mientras cerraba los ojos para siempre… _

_- ¿Hinata? –la aludida levantó la cabeza, vestido con un largo abrigo blanco y rojo, con sus ropas de color naranja y negro, como siempre… _

_- Has venido… por mi… -Él simplemente sonrió tendiéndole su mano._

_Ahora solo la eternidad era el tiempo para amarse. Eternamente._


End file.
